Rock Star
by midnightlibra89
Summary: There in the audience, sat the most enticing sight of innocence. Contains lemons. So there was a bit of unexpected turn of events in chapter 4. Uh there is a dark scene for poor Akihito. If you read Forever you'll understand. Mpreg.
1. Concert

Akihito stared up in wonder at the stage before him. He had waited so long for this very moment. Eight years in fact. After all this time he'd finally been able to save up the money for the tickets. Tickets to see the best band in the entire world. On either side of him sat his two friends, Takato and Kou. This was not their first time at seeing this band in concert. They had been to many over the last eight years. The lights in the stadium went down and the ones above the stage and Akihito's heart beat even faster. The lead singer picked his mic up and greeted the crowd. His voice was music itself to Akihito's ears. Truth was, Akihito had a huge crush on the front man. It was eight years ago when the heavy metal band, Sion had hit the scene. Akihito had seen their first video and had fallen for their music. He had fallen even harder for their front man. He had only been twelve.

After that, he'd bought their cds, t-shirts and anything else. He had to hid it from his parents as they did not approve of this type of music. Once, Akihito had been able to save up money from his after school job and buy a ticket. His parents had found it and tore it up. He was grounded for two months. Still, Akihito never gave up his love for the group. Nor for his crush. When Akihito was fourteen, his parents found out he was gay. Akihito had been doing his homework when one of their songs came on. The singer's voice had heated his blood and his lower body had started to harden. It was not the first time he had reacted like this. Akihito had set aside his homework and pulled out his favourite photo of the singer, the man was dressed in nothing but a towel and water was running down that firm, muscular body. He had imagined that his hands were actually the hands of the singer as they roamed over his body. He had pinched and twisted his tender, sensitive nipples 'till they busied. He'd then licked his fingers and worked them into his body. He never played with his penis, preferring to come by playing with his bottom. That was when his mother had walked in and caught him. She had grabbed him by the hair and dragged him down to the kitchen where his father was eating his evening meal. His mother had ranted and cried. His father who had never raised a hand to him before, had beaten him bloody. He was then shipped off to his paternal great grandmother.

His great grandmother was a blessing. She had told Akihito's parents that she would take care of his 'wrongness' as they called it. Shortly after his arrival at her tiny apartment in Tokyo, she had taken full custody of him. An easy feat when she had taken photos of all of Akihito's injuries. She had then gone about fixing Akihito's 'wrongness' by encouraging him. She told him that there was nothing wrong with him and that there was nothing wrong with loving someone of the same sex. Or just simply having sexual feelings for one of the same sex. Both were fine as long as everything was consensual. Gender was not something that mattered to his great grandmother and she believed that it should not matter in the world of love. While living with his great grandmother, the two had bonded over the music of Sion. When Akihito had shown her a picture of the lead singer, the woman fanned herself as if she was hot. "Woo, honey! If only I was only about forty years younger!" Together, the two of them had bought all that they could afford on Sion memorabilia. The one thing they were never able to afford were tickets to concerts.

The music began and the singer's voice filled the air. The members of Sion were all good looking. Souh Kazumi, the bass, had long wild curly blond hair and beautiful brown eyes. He was the tallest member at an amazing six foot six height. He was built like a bull but he wore it well. All the members of Sion wore all black suits in some variation. Suoh wore his with pristine black suit pants, his crisp white shirt had ripped off sleeves at the shoulder that showed off his sexy arms. The shirt was only buttoned up part way, showing off most of his ripped abs and drool worthy chest. As sexy as he was, he was not the one Akihito wanted. Then there was the drummer, Liu Feilong. He had long silky black hair that fell to his waist. He had sharp brown eyes and a rather feminine face. He was slender of build but no less muscular. His suit was worn to perfection. Not one wrinkle or speck of dust. He was very popular with both men and women and even Akihito had to admit the man was attractive but he was not the one Akihito wanted. The guitarist, Kirishima Kei was just as hot as the other two. He had dark brown hair that fell from to his shoulders in a beautiful set of waves. He wore a pair of glasses that he had once admitted were not for show. His suit pants were were neatly pressed and not a single wrinkle could ever be found. He never wore a tie or a jacket. His shirt was just as wrinkle free as his pants. He was not the one Akihito wanted either. No the one he wanted had short raven colored hair that was always worn slicked back except for unruly bangs. He had beautiful golden eyes that Akihito wanted to drown in. He wore a three piece Armani suit. Why? Because he made the suit look good. He was tall though not as tall as Suoh and had a pair of broad shoulders. Akihito's favourite picture, his new one, came from the calendar that the band had released last year. For the month of May, the month Akihito was born in, the singer was completely nude. It was a full on frontal shot with him standing with his legs wide spread and his arms crossed over his drool worthy chest. A smirk on his lips.

* * *

 _ **Asami and Akihito**_

* * *

Asami's eyes roamed over the crowd. Though the audience was cast in the dark, he could clearly make out the first row of the audience. His golden eyes halted as they spotted a boy no more than eighteen sitting smack dab in front of him. The boy had shaggy blond hair that enticed him to run his fingers through it. He wanted to see if it was as soft as it looked and find out if it was natural or as fake as so many others. The boy's skin was porcelain white as if he never went outside. It would mark so well beneath his attentions that he would lavish upon it. Asami smirked to himself as he began to remove his suit jacket. Oh so slowly. Asami often removed his cloths while performing, it drove the fans nuts. However this time was different. This time he was disrobing for only one. Asami's smirk grew wider as he tossed the jacket out into the crowd, something he had never done before. The crowd screamed and scampered for it but the jacket landed right where Asami had intended for it to. Right in the young boy's lap. The blond's eyes lit up and he buried his face into the jacket's folds.

As the song faded, Asami turned to his bandmates and gave them a signal. They nodded, showing that they understood. Instead of starting up the next song that had been planed out, they jumped into a new one. This song was very sexual, more so than any they had done before. Asami jumped from the stage and made his way to the blond. When he got there, he turned his back to the boy and removed his vest. With it dangling from his forefinger, he turned back to face the young blond and placed the vest onto the boy. He moved onto the rest of the crowd, his personal bodyguards following him closely. As the song neared it's middle, he moved back toward his boy. Yes his boy. For he would never allow anyone to lay their hand on him. The boy now belonged solely to him. Asami dragged his hand along the boy's cheek in a gentle caress. His boy's skin was even softer than it looked as was his hair. He removed his tie and wrapped around of the boy's delicate, slender wrists with a pretty little bow. Next he turned his back to the boy and grinded himself into the boy's lap. He could feel the blond's hardness and he smirked to himself. he turned to face the boy so he could grind their hard cocks together. It wasn't long before the boy was panting and moaning low. Asami felt him shudder and leaned forward to catch his boy's scream of satisfaction with his mouth. It was clear that the boy was a novice when it came to kissing. That was fine with Asami, for it meant that it would only be his touch that the boy would ever feel. Asami pulled away and made his way back to the stage. As he did so, he caught the attention of his personal guards and nodded in his boy's direction. The men bowed low, showing that they understood that they were to now protect they blond and his friends. With their lives if necessary. Asami would not accept anything else.

* * *

 ** _Asami & Akihito_**

* * *

Akihito's heart was still beating hard and fast as the rest of the concert went on. All through out it, Asami would make eye contact with him, and whatever calmness that he had began to feel would be risked right off. When the last song finished, Asami had stood on the stage, with his shirt completely unbuttoned and pulled free from his pants. It's sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He always finished concerts like that and the sight of Asami Ryuichi like that had pervaded Akihito's fantasys. Many times, he had pictured the man laying like that above him as he fucked Akihito into oblivion. As the lights above the stage went out, the stadium was lit back up and the crowd began to disappear. Most likely heading to the autograph session being held. Before Akihito and his friends could take their leave, they were approached by four tall, thickly built men. The men bowed low in respect to Akihito and his friends. "We were sent by Asam-"

Akihito held out the items of clothing he had been clutching tightly to his chest. A deep sadness in his heart. he should have known that this would happen. Asami had never given a fan his clothing. Usually when he stripped on stage, the items fell to the stage floor. They did not go into the crowd. He should not have thought that he was special. "I'm sorry. Here are his-"

One of the men held up a hand and shook his head. Halting Akihito's words. "Asami-sama wants you to have those. They are a gift for you from him. Asami-sama has never done that before. It is a special gift just for you. Here. He said to give you this so that you didn't have to worry about them." The man held out a Sion messenger bag and Akihito lovingly folded the clothing and placed it inside. "If you three are heading to the autograph session, Asami-sama would like for us to accompany you and your friends. There are many here who would attack you to get the items in your possession or because they are jealous of the attention that Asami-sama gave you."

When Akihito and his friends tried to pay for the photos they wanted signed, the guards stopped them. "Asami-sama would like to pay for this on. As a gift." They tried to protest but the guards would not head them and paid for all the photos. They were the last ones to the autograph booths. The members of Sion were very kind and kindly signed a photo for both his great grandmother and him. They had been greatly amused to learn that an eighty year old woman was big fan of their's. They accepted the good luck charm bracelets that him and his great grandmother had made them. When Akihito had extended his grandmother's apologies for not being able to come to the concert, they told him there was no need for apology and even asked what hospital she was staing at. They expressed concern for her broken him and wrote a very special get well card just for her. His grandmother would be tickled pink. As Akihito was making his way from the table, he was halted by a strong hand. He looked back to see Asami.

"Are you free this Saturday?"

Akihito shook his head. "I have to work. Why?"

"How about Sunday?"

"I'm free that night."

"Good. I'll pick you up at seven pm. Give your address to my men."


	2. Date

He still couldn't believe it. He had a date with Sion's Asami Ryuichi! A date with Asami Ryuichi was more than a dream come true for him. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that something like this would happen.

The morning after the concert, Akihito had rushed to the hospital where his grandmother was staying. He was shocked to learn upon his arrival that she had been moved to a new room. A private room! And at no expense to him and his grandmother. An even bigger shock awaited him at his grandmother's room. Akihito had stood speechless in the doorway of his grandmother's room. There, sitting around her hospital bed were the members of Sion. He didn't know how long he stood there listening to his grandmother telling Sion embarrassing stories of him as a child. He didn't make himself known until his grandmother started telling them about how Akihito had discovered that he was gay. He really didn't want them knowing that he discovered he was gay by masturbating to pictures of Asami at the age of twelve.

When Akihito had cleared his throat and stepped into the room, Asami had stood and kissed him deeply. Right in front of his grandmother. Who's reaction was, "Woo! You go Asami! You too Akihito honey! Make that man your's!" The rest of his visit was spent sitting on Asami's lap. His grandmother squealing like a school girl when Akihito had told her about all that had happened at the concert the night before. She was deliriously happy when informed that Asami and Akihito would be going out on a date that Sunday. Asami and the others drove Akihito home after that.

Akihito sighed as he starred at himself in the mirror. In just a few short hours from now, Asami would be taking him to a very nice upscale restaurant. In his excitement, Akihito had gone out shopping, looking for the perfect outfit. He had found it but now looking at it, he wondered if it had been the right choice. His great grandmother had taught him to always be himself and to never be ashamed of who he was and how he felt but the cruel things his parents had hurled at him the day they found out he was gay were still stuck in his head. If those were the things they would say and do just at learning he was gay what would they have said and done if they learned about this side of him? It made him wonder what Asami think?

Akihito stood and brushed away his tears angrily. Who cares what his parents thought. They betrayed him by not loving him and accepting him for who he was. And if Asami couldn't accept Akihito for who he was, then he didn't need Asami in his life. Akihito was who he was and he liked what he liked and that was that.

Asami & Akihito

Asami couldn't believe his eyes. He placed a hand over his heart to make sure that it didn't pop right out of his chest. Never had he thought it possible for Akihito to look even more beautiful than he normally did. His hair was even more wild than normal and Asami found himself wanting to see Akihito wear it like that everyday. The boy's eyes were shaded with a deep red shadow and lined with black, his eyelashes were even darker then usual. The over all effect caused one's eye to be drawn to those hazel eyes who's color stood out all the more. His cheeks were lightly tinted with a soft pink and his lips were a viscous red that made Asami want to bite them. The boy wore an ankle length ruby red silk dress with a slit that ran high on his hip. The dress had tiny, thin straps and fell low on his chest. The shoes were a simple black and had little straps that played peek-a-boo with Akihito's flesh. Asami wanted to lick all that bare skin. The boy wore no jewelry and Asami thought it a shame. The boy's skin deserved to be decorated in the finest of all jewels.

"Is it all right, the outfit?"

"I'm going to be the envy of every man there." Asami took Akihito's hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it. He escorted Akihito down the rickety old stairs, making sure to keep at least one hand on the boy at all times. He really did not trust these stairs. They were a menace to anyone unfortunate enough to have to traverse them. At any moment they could give way and Akihito could fall through or the railing might come loose. He would have to find Akihito a new and more safe place to live. Asami smirked. He had the perfect place in mind.

Asami & Akihito

Akihito was so excited. He had never been in a limo before. He kept looking at everything. Opening and closing the bar. Turning on and off the TV. He found a button that lowered the little black window between the front and back of the car. He leaned through the window to see the two men in the front seat. He recognized them as two of the guards from the night of the concert. "Is there anything that we can do for you Takaba-sama?"

"No. I just wanted to thank you for all your hard work the night of the concert. Also I would like to know your names." Akihito bit his plump lower lip. "I know that it is kind of late to ask."

"It is no problem Takaba-sama. I am Yoh and this here is Mikhail. The other two are Shinji and Danny."

The limo pulled to a stop and Asami helped him from the vehicle. Akihito's eyes widened in shock. The restaurant that Asami had taken him to was none other than Dracaena. The most famous restaurant in all of Japan. It was a five star restaurant that catered the elite and a place Akihito had always wanted to go to but he would most likely to have been arrested the moment he stepped foot into the place for whatever offence they could throw at him. Akihito turned to look up at Asami. It was odd to think that a heavy metal singer would come to a place like this. He was even more confused by the greeting they received from the doorman and the maitre d'. A deep bow of respect and a "Good evening Asami-sama. It is good to see you again sir. Is this the lovely Takaba-sama that we have heard so much about? It is lovely to meet you young sir."

Asami chuckled at Akihito's confused look and bent to whisper in his ear. "My family owns this restaurant." Asami let out a full on laugh when Akihito stumbled in his shock. He helped the boy into his chair. Normally Asami would eat in a private room but tonight he wanted to show off of his good fortune at having this lovely boy at his side. He could feel the stares and the envy directed at him. There were many handsome and beautiful people here tonight but none of them could compare to Akihito. Akihito was the most beautiful of all.

"Does your family really own this place?"

"Yes. As well as many other restaurants, hotels, businesses, clubs, schools and hospitals."

"Wow! Does your family disprove of your choice in career?"

"No. They are very supportive though they don't care much for the music. They allow me run my life however I see fit. All they ask is that I take over when my father retires, which I don't mind as I always plan to so anyways. What are your parents like?"

Akihito looked away but he wasn't quick enough to hide the pain in his eyes from Asami's sharp gaze. The boy swallowed hard. "My parents lost custody of me when I was fourteen. I realized I was gay when I was twelve but they didn't find out until I was fourteen. My mother caught me in an embarrassing act and dragged me by my hair to where my father was. My mother sobbed and wailed. Wondering where she had gone wrong in raising me. My father beat me bloody. My grandmother took custody of me and nether of us have spoken to them since. I learned a few months ago that I have a three year old sister. Neither my grandmother or I have met her."

Asami took in everything Akihito said. Never missing a single look of pain or the shaking of his voice. His boy had been hurt and hurt deeply. By those who were supposed to love him unconditionally. Anger burned deeply inside of Asami. Asami was glad the boy had his great grandmother. It was obvious that she loved her grandson and approved of him being himself. Asami decided to change the subject. "You said that you had to work last night, what is it that you do?" Asami didn't miss the flinch Akihito gave. Another soar subject? Akihito was saved from having to say anything by the arrival of their food.

Asami watched in amusement as Akihito ate. He had become used to seeing his dates eat nothing but salad and even that was picked at. Seeing that Akihito had such a healthy appetite. The boy even ordered dessert. Which he tried to share with Asami, who of course declined. Akihito pouted then shrugged and proceeded to inform Asami that he didn't know what he was missing. After their meal, Asami and Akihito walked through the gardens of Dracaena. Akihito shivered in the cool night air and Asami draped his jacket over Akihito's shoulders. Akihito blushed as he looked up at Asami with a thank you on his lips.

Instead of taking Akihito back to his home, Asami brought him to his own instead. Akihito's eyes were wide as the boy took in the sky rise the limo pulled up to. "Wow you live here?"

"Yes." Asami chuckled and took Akihito by the hand and lead him into the lobby of the building. Akihito looked around, taking everything in with those wide hazel eyes. Akihito's eyes grew even wider when he saw Asami put a key into the button panel. By key was the only way one could gain access to the fortieth floor of the building, the very top floor. Asami's floor. When the doors opened, a hallway with light paneling was revealed. The floor was of a slightly darker wood than the walls and had a deep wine colored rug. Plants lined the path. Asami's apartment was even nicer than what Akihito had seen of the building so far. The walls of the living room were a pale blue with hardwood floors and floor to ceilings windows. There was a balcony that ran along the outside of the apartment on one side. The kitchen was large and Akihito knew he could make enough food for an army in there. There were four bedrooms, an office, a library, two storage closets and two baths. It was beautiful and Akihito fell in love with it at first sight.

Akihito sat on the butter soft black leather sofa and Asami handed him a glass of wine before sitting down next to him. They sat quietly for a time, just enjoying each other's company. Akihito giggled as Asami pulled him onto his lap. A little drunk from all the wine he had drank that night. He was such a light weight. He was shocked when Asami poured his own glass of wine onto his neck, down his collar bone and onto his chest. The older man began to lap at the wine the wine. When it was all gone, he poured more and lapped that all off to. Asami picked Akihito up and carried him into the master bedroom. He pulled the quilt and sheets back and laid the boy down gently. He slowly stripped the dress from Akihito's body and pressed kisses to the arch of his boy's feet that had Akihito giggling. He was so sensitive there. Just to tease the boy, Asami let his tongue sneak out and lick up the arch of the foot he was holding. Akihito let out a squeal and tried to yank his foot away. Asami refused to let go and used the foot he was holding to drag the boy down further on the bed. He ran his hands all over that beautiful porcelain skin. Just like he knew it would, Akihito's soft skin marked easily and beautifully under his kissed and love bites.

Asami stood from the bed and began to strip. Slowly. He wanted to give Akihito a show. He knew that his boy was enjoying his show when Akihito's breath hitched. He turned his back to the boy as he removed his shirt and pants. When he turned back around, he found Akihito running his hands over his soft skin. Akihito was in his own place as he ran his delicate fingers up to his nipples and pinched them. HARD. Akihito shuddered and he threw his head back as a low moan flowed from between his lips. He was panting as he slowly began to twist his nipples. Akihito leaned forward onto his knees and forearms. His eyes met Asami's and a deep blush filled his cheeks. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Please continue. I was enjoying the show." Akihito nodded and his cute little blush deepened. He took three of his fingers into his mouth and sucked them. He slowly worked one of those fingers into his cute, plump bottom. Another moan leaving him as as he thrust it in and out of himself. His body shuddered as he added a second finger. When Akihito finally added the third, he was coming before it was all the way in. Akihito collapsed onto the bed, his body shuddering. That had been the most intense orgasm he had ever had. Asami sat down next to him and cupped his cheek. Akihito nuzzled into that strong hand, enjoying the way Asami's cool skin felt against his own burning skin. Asami brushed his sweat soaked hair back. A strong hand reached between Akihito's thighs and gave a squeeze to Akihito's limp penis. Akihito moaned as Asami began to stoke that sensitive organ back into full hardness. Akihito's hips began to move in time with Asami's hand. The boy moaned and panted. He was so close to his climax but it just wasn't enough. He began to thrust faster into Asami's hand but still nothing. He looked up at Asami. The older man chuckled and held out three fingers. "Suck." Akihito opened his pretty little mouth.

Asami removed his fingers from the warm cavern of Akihito's mouth and placed them at Akihito's lower entrance. Keeping those hazel eyes locked with his own golden ones, Asami pushed all three fingers into his boy's ass. Akihito screamed and came into Asami's hand. Asami kept pumping his fingers in and out of his boy's body. Asami brushed Akihito's hair back, calming him from his orgasm. Once the boy's body was no longer shaking, Asami arranged Akihito to his liking. Hands above his head and tied to the headboard with the tie he had worn on their date. His legs spread wide and displaying everything to Asami's gaze. Using Akihito's cum, Asami slicked himself up and positioned himself at Akihito's entrance. Asami was careful not to injure his sweet, innocent, virgin as he pushed inside. Akihito gasped and panted as his body was made to open for Asami. Asami hilted inside Akihito and held still. Allowing Akihito time to adjust to the new sensation of being full. Slowly he began to move, testing to see if Akihito felt any pain.

Seeing the pleasure on his boy's face, Asami began to thrust faster and harder. Their panting breaths filled the room. "Ahh! Faster! Harder! Asamiiiiiiiiiiii!" Akihito shuddered beneath him and Asami captured his boy's mouth in a deep kiss. He groaned into Akihito's mouth as he filled his beloved boy's tiny body with his seed.


	3. Stalker

His heart was beating fast. His breathing was even faster. It was always like this when the lights above the stage blinked on and there before his very eyes, stood the love of his life. Asami Ryuichi. Lead singer and front man of the heavy metal band Sion. He could see those golden eyes roaming over the crowd. Just like always, those golden eyes were searching for him. He gave a little wave but this time, Asami did not return it. In fact, it was like those golden eyes didn't even notice him. No, this time they were focused on some bimbo who was sitting right dab in front of the stage. His fake blue eyes narrowed as he took in the blond's messy appearance. What possibly could have attracted Asami's attention to _that_?

Shock shortly followed by the stirrings of anger wove their way through him as Asami threw his jacket out into the audience and it landed right in the boy's lap. Asami never, ever did that. His suits cost in the upwards of thousands of dollars yet he had just given it to that bimbo. The anger began to simmer as Asami helped the boy into the vest and tied the tie with the butterflies on it around one of the little slut's wrists. That was Asami's favourite tie! His anger went from a simple simmer to a full blown boil as Asami grinded his ass into the blond's groin. That should be his groin! He would have to do something about that boy.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

He held the newly autographed photo to his chest as he smiled down at the love of his life. They chatted for a bit but then he had to take up his place behind the members of Sion. The lower masses rushed into the autographing session. He laughed silently to himself as they all made fools of themselves by claiming to be the number one fan of Sion and vied for the position of Sion groupie. They were all unworthy of that role. He was the only one who could be a Sion groupie. Being a Sion groupie meant that one always had to be available to the group and he was always available. Not that any of the members had ever spent a night with him. He frowned at that. His thoughts were distracted by the sight of his love's personal bodygaurds coming in. He frowned as he realized that they had not been doing their job of protecting _his_ beloved Asami.

He would have to put them in their place later. He was about to turn his gaze back to Asami when he noticed the blond hair. Those fools had been protecting some bimbo that Asami had been making eyes at earlier? He could not think of a punishment severe enough for that. Soon his anger at the dumb guards turned back on to the bimbo. Asami was asking him for a date and kissing him so deeply. Jealousy bit him hard. That little slut was trying to steal _his_ man.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

He followed Asami to the blond slut's apartment. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted Asami at the door. The boy was a cross dresser! This just proved that the boy was not good enough for his Asami. Rage boiled inside him as he followed them all through their date. Tears fell from his eyes when Asami took the boy home with him. He waited all night for the boy to leave but he never did. Two days later and that stupid bimbo was still in _his_ Asami's apartment. Fucking _his_ Asami. Asami's ass belonged to him! It was his ass to plow! "ASAMI'S ASS IS MINE!" He shouted. Thankfully no one was around to hear his outburst and think him strange. Kill. He would have to kill the boy.

It was the third night after the date that the boy finally left Asami's apartment. He followed the boy home. He stood there in the dark alley filled with the desire to kill the slut who tried to steal his man. But now was not the time. He wanted to destroy the slut first. Destroy him before he killed him. When the boy left his apartment an hour later, bag in hand, he followed. A nasty smile filled his face as he took in the building the boy went into. It didn't take much to bribe the bouncer to let him in. He chose a table that had a good view of the stage but was not to close. He watched performer after performer. The blond slut was the last to preform. And as the boy preformed, he took picture after picture of the slut's performance.

That night he went home with a smile for the first time in a long time. When _his_ love saw those photos, he would leave that slut and come back to him. Where he belonged. He took a photo of Asami down and he took his hard cock in his hand. He thought about all the ways he would have to punish Asami for his behaviour with the blond. Asami's body would be soft and pliant beneath his own. He came with Asami's name on his lips. Sudou grinned as he thought about how he would soon be filling Asami instead of his hand.


	4. Is He Really So Innocent?

_**AN: SO THIS STORY TOOK SOME TURNS THAT I DID NOT EXPECT. ONE I AM REALLY HAPPY ABOUT AS IT IS SOMETHING THAT I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO HAPPEN. YAY, DADDY KINK! THE SECOND I WAS SHOCKED BY. THE STORY TOOK A 180 DEGREE TURN FROM THE CUTE, FUNNY, HAPPY, SEXY SHORT STORY I INTENDED. THE STORY GETS KINDA DARK IN THIS CHAPER. THE THIRD ISN'T QUIET SO SHOCKING BUT I HADN'T INTENDED FOR IT. THOUGH I KINDA LIKE IT. HEAVY METAL ROCK STAR YAKUZA. KINDA FUNNY, I GUESS. Song used in this chapter is whore by in this moment. All rights belong to the rightful owners.**_

* * *

Akihito stretched as he came awake, yawning as he tried to wake himself up. As he stood, he scratched the back of his head. He took a few steps toward the bathroom only to stop short as he remembered that he wasn't in his own home and that he had no idea where the bathroom was. He looked around, trying to decide which door he should try first. He blushed at the sight of his clothing that was scattered all around the floor. "Good morning Akihito." Akihito spun around at the voice that called to him from the bed.

"Morning Ryu." He shyly met the older man's golden eyes. His blush deepened when he saw those golden eyes trailing up and down his body and he quickly dove beneath the covers to hide his nudity. Asami chuckled and pulled Akihito close for a good morning kiss. The older man's mouth trailed to his cheek then down his jaw to the side of Akihito's neck. "Ah, Ryu!" Those pleasure giving lips trailed farther down to Akihito's poor sensitive nipples. The boy's back arched as the older man bit down lightly. "Ahh, Ryu! You have to stop. I need to go pee."

Asami let the boy go and Akihito gratefully got out of bed, the bedding wrapped tightly around his body. Asami chuckled again. "You act like I haven't seen every last inch of you. Licked every last inch of you."

"Ryuuuu!" Asami just smiled at his sweet, innocent, cute boy. The boy moved toward the door closest to the bed, in hopes that it was the bathroom. It wasn't. Instead he found the closet. He turned to face the bed. "Ryu, where is the bathroom?"

"It's the door next to the dresser." Akihito dashed to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Asami smiled, amused by his boy's shyness. When he heard the shower running, Asami got up from the bed and made his way into the shower behind his cute little boy. He wrapped his arms around Akihito's waist and rested his his cheek on top of that soft blond hair. Akihito let his body lean against Asami's. They just stayed there, enjoying the warm water and each other.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

Akihito ate his food slowly, savouring every last bite. Turns out that the famous Asami Ryuichi was one hell of a cook. For breakfast Asami had made a large breakfast of eggs, big fat juicy sausages, pancakes with syrup, homemade applesauce, bacon, thin slices of sweet ham, fruit, toast with apple butter and homemade orange juice. All of Akihito's favourite breakfast foods in one go. The older man had been talking to his grandmother behind Akihito's back it seamed.

Akihito looked up from his food to eye Asami. The older man was wearing no shirt, much to Akihito's secret enjoyment. The man had a most drool worthy chest and stomach. All Asami was wearing was just a pair of sweat pants that left nothing to the imagination. Asami's privates were clearly outlined and Akihito found himself wondering how the man had ever fit inside him. The man was HUGE! He would make a horse jealous and he wasn't even hard right now. Asami looked up from his own food and caught Akihito's eyes. The blond's cheeks warmed and he looked away quickly. He heard a chuckle and turned back with narrowed eyes. His blush deepened as he caught the heated look in Asami's golden eyes. He had masturbated in front of this man. For this man. Akihito's hands ran nervously over the soft white dress shirt he wore. It was Asami's and the thing was way to big for him. The hem fell to just below his knees. The sleeves had to be rolled up six times. Still, Akihito liked wearing it.

When breakfast was over the two stood side by side, washing the dishes and putting them away. From there, the couple migrated into the living room where they watched horror movies. Much to Asami's dismay. Though the older man found the movies to be worth watching when he saw the joy on Akihito's face. He decided that they were the best thing ever when Akihito crawled onto his lap and buried his face into his chest whenever he got scared. Lunch was spent before the TV while eating homemade sushi. Seriously, Asami could put a five star chef to shame. Of course eating the sushi was no simple matter. Asami had pulled his boy onto his lap and fed him bite after bite until he was full. Akihito of course had to return the treat and fed Asami in return. Dinner was a simple fare of tomato soup and grilled cheese. Something his grandmother had often made for Akihito. After dinner the two shared a soothing bath where Akihito of course fell asleep. Asami shook his head as he carried Akihito from the bath and dried the boy before tucking him into bed. The boy was a really heavy sleeper. Asami climbed into the bed and pulled his boy close. He too was soon fast asleep. Feeling at peace next to his boy.

As the two slept peacefully, outside the building was another young blond man. Seething at the fact that Akihito was still inside Asami's apartment.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

Akihito woke to the feeling of hands trailing all over his body and kisses being places along his collar bone. "Mmm... Ryu." Golden eyes met his. Asami placed his lips against his and Akihito eagerly accepted the kiss. He gasped when fingers encircled his nipples and pinched them. Hard. His back arched as pleasure ran though his body. Asami continued to treat his poor sensitive nipples to the harsh treatment. Even twisting them. All the while, stealing the breath right out of Akihito's lungs. When Asami bite down hard on Akihito's neck, braking the skin, Akihito let out a pleasure filled scream. Akihito felt a finger press into him and he moaned. "Ahhh!" Asami had took no time at all to find his pleasure spot. The man ran his finger back and forth over the spot, teasing the blond. Akihito spread his legs wide for better access when Asami added a second finger. His hips pumped up as Asami thrust his fingers into him. "Mmm. Ahhh!" Pant. Pant. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Akihito's release coated both him and Asami. Asami chuckled. It had simply taken adding a third finger to make his boy cum. Asami stroked Akihito's hair and pressed soothing kisses along his chin, cheek and brow.

Asami licked up the trail of cum on his boy's stomach and chest. He ran a finger up his own body, collecting his boy's cum and brought the finger to Akihito's mouth. The boy sucked his cum coated finger eagerly. Asami leaned down and kissed his boy deeply. He loved how his boy was always so shy yet was so very lusty in bed. He brought Akihito's legs up to rest on his shoulders, lifting Akihito's hips up off the bed and holding those lush butt cheeks in his hands. He parted those cheeks and looked down at his boy's twitching hole. Poor thing wanted some attention. He leaned forward and swiped his tongue over the valley between Akihito's legs. Akihito moaned. Asami did it again. On the third pass he let his tongue dip in for a tease. "Mmm..." Asami thrust his tongue in deep then retreated. In then out. Over and over again.

Asami tucked some pillows beneath Akihito's hips. He spread his boy's legs as far apart as the boy could stand it. He lined his cock up with the still twitching hole. He thrust in to the hilt in one go. Akihito let out a scream and tears leaked from his eyes as his body shuddered through a second orgasm. Asami held still inside his boy as he brushed the tears from Akihito's eyes. Asami gave a little thrust and Akihito threw his head back with a moan. "Does it hurt Akihito?" Akihito shook his head no. "Does it feel good?" Asami gave another light thrust and the boy nodded. "Good." Asami's next thrust was much harder. Akihito wrapped his legs around the older man's waist and his arms around his neck.

"More. Please da- Ryu." Asami was more then happy to oblige. He set a brutal, punishing pace. Akihito's moans filled his ears, encouraging him. When the boy was about to reach another orgasm, Asami slowed to a teasingly slow pace. "Nnn, Ryu. Please. Faster. Harder." This time Asami didn't oblige his boy. Choosing to keep to his slow pace. "Nnn... Please. Daddy!" Asami looked down at his boy but it didn't seem that Akihito had realized what he had just said. So that was what his boy had been holding back. Asami smirked. He would be addressing that at a later time. His boy wasn't allowed to keep such things from him.

Asami picked up his pace, once again setting a punishing rhythm. Akihito screamed as he hit the boy's pleasure spot hard. Asami dragged Akihito's orgasm out, causing the boy to shudder. Akihito's body went limp in Asami's arms and the boy's hazel eyes were starting to close. "Hey! None of that Akihito. I'm not done with you yet." Asami moved and Akihito whimpered as pleasure washed through his oversensitive body. The next time Akihito came, Asami came with him. Filling his boy with his seed.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

"Ryu, I have to go to work in a few hours. I need to get going."

"No."

"Ryu."

"No."

"You sound like a child."

"No."

Akihito chuckled. "You just spent two whole days and nights with me. Do you really want to spend a third night with me?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you tired of me yet?"

"No and I never will be."

"Ryu, I really do need to get to work. I cant afford to miss it."

"Just one more night."

Akihito sighed. "Ryu, as much as I would like to, I just can't." Asami rolled out of bed and Akihito reached out to him. "Ryu?" Akihito worried that he had upset the older man when he received no answer. He watched as Asami went into his enormous walk in closet. He heard what sounded like drawers opening and chains clinking together. When he came back to the bed, Asami dumped a pile of leather and chains onto the bed. "R-Ryu?"

Asami didn't say anything as dragged Akihito to the center of the bed. He removed the pillows and set Akihito's back up against the headboard. A soft leather cuffs were fastened to Akihito's wrists and their chain was attached to a hook in the top of the headboard. More leather was wrapped around Akihito's thighs. Asami attached chains from the headboard to the cuffs around Akihito's thighs, causing the boy's thighs to be stretched wide apart. Just shy of being painful. More cuffs were placed around his ankles which were then attached to his thighs. Akihito blushed deeply as he realized that he was completely on display to Asami.

Asami stood back and admired his handiwork. Akihito was panting and obviously aroused, if that flush and hard little cock between his legs was anything to go by. Asami settled himself between Akihito's thighs. He cupped his boy's chin and brought his beautiful hazel eyes up to meet his own golden ones. "You are mine, Akihito. Not just for tonight. Not just for the last two days. You. Are. Mine. For. The. Rest. Of. Your. Life."

"I'm not property."

"Never said that you were. But that doesn't change the fact that you are mine." Asami pressed his lips to Akihito's. The boy opened up for him eagerly. "You belong to me Akihito."

"What if I don't want to belong to you?"

"I would never believe it."

"Why?"

"Because I am the only one that you will ever want. Both you and I know that." Akihito stuck his bottom lip out in a cute pout. Asami leaned forward and nibbled on that lush lip. His tongue slipped into Akihito's mouth and the boy sucked on it. Then bit down on it. Asami pulled back and frowned down at Akihito. The blond looked back at him with a smirk. Asami's frown turned into a smirk of his own and he leaned down to kiss the boy again, this time keeping his tongue to himself. "You are a very naughty boy Akihito."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Ryu."

"Ryu? Is that really what you should be calling me?"  
Akihito frowned. "I don't understand. What should I call you?"

"What is it that you want to call me, Akihito?" Akihito swallowed. Asami knew. Akihito didn't know how the older man knew but he did. Akihito looked up at Asami with frightened eyes. Asami frowned. "What's that look for, Akihito?"

"I-I-I..." His eyes fell away from Asami.

"Don't look away from me Akihito." Asami grabbed his chin and brought his eyes back to him. "Never look away from me Akihito. Ever."

"How do you know?"

"You came close to saying it more than once. Then you finally did earlier today."

"D-d-dad-dy?" Akihito's voice was hesitant and there was a look of vulnerability in his eyes.

Asami could see that his boy expected to be rejected and he cursed beneath his breath. Damn those hellish parents of Akihito's and anyone else who hurt his boy. Asami cupped his cheek and pressed kisses to the side of his face. "Good boy."

Akihito watched as his daddy made his way back to the closet, heart in his throat. He held a bag in his hand when he returned. He watched every move that the older man made closely. Asami set the bag between Akihito's legs. He reached in slowly and removed the item that he wanted. He made sure Akihito could see the item. Asami held the nipple clamps out before Akihito. The boy's breathing increased in excitement and the small cock between his legs began to leak happily. Asami fasted the clamps in place. Then he began to tighten them slowly. As they grew tighter and tighter, Akihito's moans became more vocal and he began to pant. Once they were fully tightened, Asami gave a good, hard yank on their chain. Akihito threw his head back with a loud moan. "Daddyyyyy... Ah!" Asami let the chain drop and reached back into the bag. This time he hid the item from Akihito's view. Akihito tried to watch what his daddy was doing but all he could do was feel. Asami slid the ring down onto Akihito's cute little penis until it was snug around the boy. Asami moved the bag out of his way so that he could lay between his boys pretty thighs. Starting with those cute hairless balls, his boy was a waxer and everywhere but the top of his head, brows and eyes was as smooth as a baby's bottom. Asami found that he liked that.

Asami licked his way up from the balls to the tip of his boy's penis where he dipped his tongue into the slit that he found there. He nibbled his way back down to the balls which he then took into his mouth. His mouth trailed lower to his boy's twitching hole. Akihito moaned as Asami's tongue breached his body. He let out a whine when the older man withdrew. Asami chuckled at Akihito's pout. "Don't worry baby. I have something even better for you." Asami took a slim vibrator from the bag and lubed it up well. He slowly worked it into his boy then pulled it out before thrusting it back up into him. He set it to it's lowest setting and continued to thrust it in and out of his boy.

"Ahh! Daddy! Mmm! More, please!"

"Does it fell good baby?"

Pant. "Yes daddy." Pant.

"Akihito, will you be a good boy and stay with daddy tonight?"

"B-but work..."

Asami stood from the bed and retrieved the tiny bag that Akihito had used the night of their date. He quickly found the boy's phone. Asami smirked as he saw the photo of him from the Sion calendar where he was completely nude. Asami quickly found the number listed as just 'work' and hit call. As the phone rang he pressed the phone to Akihito's ear. "Uh, hello. Yes this is Takaba Akihito. Ah, I can't make it into work tonight. Ah, no. I think I got some kind of bug. Yes I think that I can make it in tomorrow. I should be better by then. Ahh! Mmm...dad- Ah yes. I'm all right. Just stubbed my toe." Akihito glared up at Asami but the older man just smirked and turned up the setting on the vibrator and let the thing rest against the boy's prostate. "I'll see you tomorrow. Yes you too. Good nigHT!" Asami hung up the phone and tossed it onto the floor. He pulled the ring from Akihito's penis and the boy screamed as his body shuddered in an intense orgasm.

Asami released Akihito from his bindings and rubbed the feeling back into his body. He covered his boy's body with his own and Akihito wrapped his legs and arms around him. "Daddy... mmmm... so goood." Akihito panted into his ear as Asami pounded into him. "Hhh... mmm... ahh... daddy... AHHHHHH!" Akihito shuddered in orgasm again.

Akihito stared up at his daddy with dazed eyes. Never in a million years would he have ever thought that not only would he meet Asami Ryuichi but that he would also get to date the said man and then have sex with him. On top of that, he never thought that he would find someone who would accept him for who he was with all of his needs. Never had he thought that his fantasys would be made real and be even better than he ever imagined. He leaned up and pressed a sweet kiss to his daddy's lips. His fingers tightened where they gripped Asami's shoulders, drawing blood as the older man continued to pound into him. "Faster, daddy. Harder. Harder! Ahh!..."

* * *

*VF*

* * *

Asami held his boy tight as he poured his seed into him. Akihito had long ago passed out but Asami hadn't finished yet so he had continued on with his unconscious boy. He pressed kisses to the side of Akihito's face. He rolled onto his back, bringing Akihito with him. The room was cool so he pulled the blankets up around them. Akihito snuggled up closer to Asami. Happiness and joy filling him. Never had he thought himself so lucky as to find his very own daddy.

Asami held Akihito close as as he slept, one hand in the blond hair that he was more than happy to learn was all natural. Never had he thought that he would find such a treasure as his boy.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

Outside the building that housed the blissed out couple all snuggled up in bed and completely overjoyed at having found their other half was a dark shadow. The dark shadow paced back and forth, mumbling to himself. He was enraged that the couple was still together. He could imagine all the things that blond whore was doing to his poor, foolish Asami's ass. All the things that he wanted to do to Asami's ass. It should be HIM that was inside that apartment pounding into Asami's ass!

* * *

*VF*

* * *

He couldn't believe it. It had been a little bit of a month since Asami had taken that little tramp out on a date. It had just under a month since his Asami had moved that whore and that old hag into his home. Sudou paced back and forth inside his apartment, fuming. He had to do something. He needed to get rid of that whore and his ugly, old bitch of a grandmother. Sudou sat at his desk and rifled through the photographs that he had taken of that stupid whore. None of them were of what he really wanted. After doing some research about the place that tramp worked at, he had learned some interesting things. Sadly it seemed the whore was careful to never be caught. He looked at them and sighed. Surely if he sent more than one they would be good enough to destroy the relationship between his Asami and that fucking whore.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

"Hey Ryu, this was just dropped off for you." Kazumi grinned as he handed over a large vase filled with two dozen long stemmed red roses. Asami took it with a chuckle. His boy was something else. Always sending little gifts to him while he was at the studio. He had to admit that this time the boy had really outdone himself. He took the card and opened it with a gleeful smile. He ignored the wolf whistles and the taunts his band mates made. They were just jealous.

"Aww. That is so cute! I wish that someone would send me two dozen long stemmed roses." Fei looked pointedly at the bodyguards, Mikhail and Yoh. The two guards looked at each other than back to Fei, then they were rushing out the door. Fei blushed a little at their rush. Mikhail and Yoh were both deeply in love with Fei and Fei was every bit in love with the both of them. All three lived in one apartment and shared the same bed. In a Feilong sandwich.

Fei, Kei and Kazumi leaned over Asami's shoulders to see what was written on the note. "Do you really want a whore like this?" After the note there pictures of Akihito wearing different pieces of lingerie and in various states of undress. The others gasped as they took in what the photos showed. Rage filled Asami and he tore the photos up then smashed the vase and the roses. Just then the door opened to reveal a smiling Akihito. He frowned as he took in the mess. He bent to pick it up but stopped when he felt a strong hand grip his wrist. he looked up to see Asami frowning down at him. "Ryu?" The anger burning in Asami's eyes died a little and Akihito felt himself relax. "Ryu!" Asami threw Akihito over his shoulder and stormed out of the room. Once they were in the limo, Asami stripped the boy and was inside him before the boy could do much more than blink. "Daddy!" Their coupling was quick and ruff. Asami bit and sucked the boy until he looked like a walking bruise.

"Is there something wrong daddy?"

Asami ran a hand through his boy's hair. A deep sigh left his lips. "Just a bad day baby." He ruffled his boy's hair and smiled down at him.

"Did I do something daddy?"

"No."

"Your not mad at me?" Akihito's hand began to shake as he reached up to run a finger along Asami's jaw. Asami took the boy's trembling hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"I'm not mad at you Akihito." The boy smiled in relief and pressed a kiss to the side of Asami's jaw. "I got jealous when I thought of all the men who look at you with lust in their eyes."

"Silly daddy. Your the only one who looks at me like that."

Asami could see the words for the truth that they were. Akihito truly believed what he said. Asami cupped the back of Akihito's head and looked deep into those beautiful hazel eyes. "Akihito, do you ever cover up the marks that I leave on you? Hide them?"

The boy looked away and his hands played with them of Asami's shirt. He looked back at Asami and met his eyes with guilt ridden ones. "Sometimes. But it isin't because I want to!"

"I believe you baby."

"It's not like others need to see them. We're the only ones who need to know that their there."

Asami chuckled. "That's true."

* * *

*VF*

* * *

Akihito stared at himself in the mirror. The eyes that met his did not hold any happiness. Instead they looked very sad. Tears fell as he took in the bruise that covered his left cheek and the many others that littered his body.

When he had first moved in with his grandmother, she had refused to allow him to work. His grandmother had wanted him to focus on school and being a kid. Over time Akihito had become withdrawn as school was a hellish place. He'd been unable to make much in the way of friends and the one person who had befriended him and ended up turning his back on Akihito when Akihito confessed to being gay and liking to wear dresses. Akihito's former friend had started making fun of him. It hadn't taken long for others to join in. Everyday was filled with gay bashing and when that was no longer enough, the beatings had started. The one Akihito had once called friend had cornered the blond in the bathroom with some other boys. They had stripped Akihito and pulled knives out and began to slice his skin. Thankfully a teacher had heard his call for help and put a stop to it. In the end the school had asked his grandmother to have the boy transferred. After all they didn't want 'his kind' at their good school for good, normal children. So transfer Akihito she did. That school wasn't much better and in the end he'd been just as tormented in his new school. It wasn't until his first year of high school that things got better. He met Kou and Takato his first day and the two cared not for any of the rumours going around about the blond. When the students made fun of Akihito for likeing to wear dresses, Kou and Takato showed up to school wearing dresses. They ended up shaming all the other students for all that they had said. After that things got even better.

Still Akihito didn't do much in the way of social outside of his grandmother and his two loyal friends, so his grandmother agreed to allow him to work. Akihito searched high and low for a job but no one wanted to higher him. In the end the only place he could find work was a seedy little strip club that took him on as a waiter of sorts. It hadn't been ideal but it was all he could get. In the end it turned out not to be so bad. The job paid well and the owner, Sakazaki was good to him. The only real drawback was all the strange men who were always grabbing his ass and the owner's temper. He'd smacked Akihito around a few times when the boy had messed up but Akihito put up with it because that was normal. Wasn't it?

When Akihito turned eighteen, Sakazaki asked Akihito to take to the stage. At first the blond was reluctant but the owner had been good to him so he up he had went. Akihito never regretted it. It had been the first time in his life that he had felt beautiful. The room was filled with men and they were all looking at him and him only. They thought him beautiful. So feeling beautiful, Akihito had taken to stripping like a natural and he soon became the star of the club. The club's little Angel. Sadly every time he stepped off the stage, the self hatred and the self hatred would come back. All the things that his parents had said, the things his classmates had said. The things that had been done to him. It all came flying right back to him. In the end, stripping had become almost like an addiction to him. He put on two shows five nights a week. It was the only time he felt beautiful and sexy.

Until now. Until Asami. Until his daddy. Akihito smiled sadly. When he was with Asami, Akihito felt more then just beautiful and sexy. He felt normal and at peace. His short time with Asami had taught him that it was okay to be who he was and that he wasn't ugly or a freak of nature. Or a monster. His parents had told him he was a monster and he had believed them. Asami taught him otherwise. More and more, Akihito began to actually believe that he was beautiful and sexy. He was hiding himself from Asami less now though he still felt really shy about being nude in front of the man.

The door to his dressing room burst open and Akihito spun around. His eyes widened as he saw Sakazaki. He backed away as the man approached him. Afraid of another beating.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

Two Hours earlier...

"Ahh, Akihito. I was told that you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes Sakazaki-san. I-"

Sakazaki grinned. "Finally decided to start working the back rooms, eh?"

Akihito rolled his eyes. The owner was always so persistent. "No Sakazaki-san. I told you before. I will never sell myself." The other man's face fell, unhappy with Akihito's decision. Akihito sighed. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. However Sakazaki-san, that isn't why I wanted to talk to you. Sakazaki-san, I wish to leave the club. I don't wish to strip anymore."

Akihito never saw it coming. The fist that landed against his left cheek and sent him crashing to floor. He had just enough time to wrap his arms around his head before the blows began. Akihito knew better than to fight back. It only ever made things far worse for himself. By the time Sakazaki finished with him, his body ached and he was a mass of bruises. His fair skin marked so easily. The walkie talkie on Sakazaki's desk chirped and the club owner picked it up with avid interest.

Sakazaki pointed to Akihito and one of the big brutish bouncers picked Akihito up from the floor. "Take him to his dressing room and stand guard. I don't want him to trying to escape." The bouncer nodded and not so gently, dragged the boy away.

Sakazaki frowned as he watched Akihito be dragged away. He was going to have to do something about that rebellious kid. He shook himself and grinned as he remembered the good news that he had just heard. He made his way to the front entrance of the club to greet his special guests.

Asami starred up at the sign before him. It was huge and tacky. An insult to all signs everywhere. He knew of this club well. The owner, Sakazaki was a sleazy bastard who had tried hard to compete with his family's clubs. He always failed. Yes, not all of the Asami's clubs were dance clubs or social clubs. Though even their strip clubs were better than this hell. The thought of his precious boy working in this place filled Asami with anger. he was not angry that his boy was stripper, though he didn't like the thought of other men looking at his boy. The thought of all those eyes filled with lust on his boy made him so jealous that he was sure that his eyes were turning green. What had made him angry was the place that the boy was working. Asami knew what Sakazki was like and knew that he wasn't treating his boy well. Then there were the photos. Someone was stalking his boy. They were trying to split them apart and hurt his boy. Those enraged, hurtful words. Asami could still see them written on that stark white piece of paper. When Sakazaki came out to greet them personally, it was all he could do to stop himself from punching the man. Noticing Asami's lack of warmth and completely understanding it, Kei stepped forward and spoke with the sleazy club owner. It was obvious that the man was excited at having the famous, very popular heavy metal band, Sion at his club. It was also very painfully obvious that the man had no real idea just who Asami really was. Nor did he recognize Feilong. Fool.

Sakazaki watched Sion as they sat in his best section. The VIP lounge. Over the last two hours he had sent over his best alcohol and his best 'girls'. Yet none of it seemed to interest the four men. He had grown quiet frustrated over the last hour as nothing seemed to be going in his favor with them. Sion was worldly famous and they had tons of money to splurge. If he could make them regular clients then he could pull his club out of the gutter and finally show off those stupid Asami's who thought that their shit didn't stink. Stupid yakuza bastards. Sakazaki grinned. Once he got rid of the Asami's he could move onto the Lius. Then he would be on top.

Sakazaki watched the band for a bit longer. Sighing he made his way to his most popular 'girl's' room. He smirked as he saw the blond cower away from him. Good, maybe the little bitch would finally to mind him. He took in the bruises that he had left on that delicate flesh and frowned. The boy's skin was just to frail and marked way to easy. It was a problem. Thankfully, Akihito could work miracles with makeup. "There are some very important guests tonight. I want you to put on your best performance and make me look good. After that you will be working the VIP lounge." Sakazaki held up a hand to forestall the rejection. "I care not that you do not like working the floor. Tonight you will be working it in the VIP lounge. I will not take no for an answer. Or do we need a repeat of earlier?" Akihito shook his head no. "Good. Then you will be a good 'girl' and work the back rooms as well."

"NO! I told you before that I am not a whore. I will not sell myself!"

"You keep acting like it's your choice Akihito but the truth is that you belong to me. I own you and you are my property. It is your job to do as I tell you. You are here to please me and make me money. If I tell you that you are a whore than you are a whore."

Akihito's eyes narrowed. "No."

Sakazaki advanced on Akihito but this time the boy didn't cower. Sakazaki raised his hand to hit Akihito but still the boy did not cower. Just before the blow landed, Akihito kicked out with his leg and caught the larger man in the side. He made to run from the room but was caught by the big brute of a bouncer. The man held Akihito pressed tight to his chest and the boy's arms were trapped against his body. Still he fought against the hold. Sakazaki cupped Akihito's cheek. Akihito yanked his head away then turned and bit down on the sleazy man's hand hard enough to draw blood.

"Ahh! YOU STUPID BITCH!" Sakazaki wrenched his hand away and backhanded Akihito so hard that his head flew to the side like it wasn't even attached. Sakazaki fisted a hand in Akihito's blond hair and turned the boy to face him. Blood leaked from his nose and from the split in his lip and there was a gash from where Sakazki's ring had landed. "Ahh, now look what you made me do."

Another sigh escaped Sakazki as he caressed Akihito's throbbing cheek with a loving hand. "Do you know how much a beautiful virgin like you goes for? I plan to sell you for one million US dollars." He pressed a kiss to Akihito's lips. "I've been waiting for this moment since I hired you three years ago. What? Did you think that I hired you out of the kindness of my heart? My poor, little, naïve Akihito. I saw the potential in you all those years ago. I would have sold you back then but you simply were too old. Now you are the right age for those who aren't into the 'younger' whores. Tonight you will service my clients in any and all ways that they want. I'm sure they can afford you if they each chip in."

Akihito grinned up at Sakazaki. "It's too bad for you that I'm no virgin."

* * *

 _ **AN: THIS PART YOU MAY WISH TO SKIP**_

* * *

Sakazaki frowned down at the blond not fully understanding. He stared for a moment before it dawned on him that not all of the bruises that he was seeing were from the beating that he had given the boy earlier. Rage filled the club owner and he took Akihito by the hair and dragged him from the bouncer's arms and onto the small loveseat. He forced the boy onto the soft cushions, his far larger and heavier body keeping the small blond in place even though the boy was struggling with all his might. The sleazy, hairy man placed one big hand around Akihito's throat while the other found it's way into the cleft between Akihito's legs.

Two fat, meaty fingers forced themselves into the boy's body. "Ahhh! No, please stop!" The fingers didn't stop. Not until they had reached as far as they could go. Tears fell from Akihito's eyes. "Stop! Please, please stop!"

"Who did you sell yourself to?"

"No one!"

"Who. Did. You. Sell. Yourself. To?"

"No one, I didn't sell myself!"

"You gave yourself away for free?! How dumb of a whore can you be?!" Sakazaki gave a nasty jab of his fingers inside of Akihito, causing Akihito to cry out in pain. Sakazaki squeezed down on Akihito's throat, cutting off the boy's air supply. Releasing only when the boy's vision began to go black. Again and again, Sakazaki did this while continuing to thrust his two fat fingers in and out of the boy. When Sakazaki finally had enough of strangling the poor boy, he removed his hand from the boy's throat.

Akihito relaxed as Sakazaki pulled his fingers from inside him. His relief was short lived as something much larger was shoved inside of him. The scream tore it's way from Akihito's tortured throat. He beat his tiny fists against Sakazaki's back but it made no difference. he begged for the man to stop but he didn't. He called for help but no one heard him and even if they did, they wouldn't care enough to help. Akihito went limp as he felt the thick, warm liquid filling him. Tears streamed from his eyes as Sakazaki stood and fixed his clothing. "Get cleaned up and dressed. You have ten minutes." The door slammed shut and Akihito could hear the sound of a lock sliding into place.

He ran to the shower and hastily washed himself. Paying particular attention to the area between his legs. As he applied his makeup, Akihito was unable to meet his own eyes in the mirror. He had never felt dirtier than he did now. Tears threatened as he applied the makeup to the bruises that Sakazaki had left. As he did so he caught sight of the marks that Asami had left behind. There were so many. Akihito chuckled. His daddy was so possessive. His daddy... Akihito bit back the sobs that wanted out. Asami would never want him now.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

 _ **AN: YOU CAN READ NOW**_

* * *

"Alright gentlemen! It's the moment that you all have been waiting for! Let's welcome our little Angel!" Asami's brows rose as he watched all the men in the club flock to the center of the room and crowd around the stage. Whistles and whoops went up all around. It seamed that this 'Angel' was very popular.

"I'm the girl you've been thinking about  
The one thing you can't live without  
I'm the girl you've been waiting for  
I'll have you down on your knees  
I'll have you begging for more"

The red velvet curtains parted.

"You probably thought I wouldn't get this far  
You thought I'd end up in the back of a car  
You probably thought that I'd never escape  
I'd be a rat in a cage, I'd be a slave to this place"

A long legged angel appeared with the loveliest shade of blond hair and hazel eyes one did ever see. Dressed all in red.

"You don't know how hard I fought to survive  
Waking up alone when I was left to die  
You don't know about this life I've led  
All these roads I've walked  
All these tears I've bled"

The angel moved slowly across the stage. His lovely long legs accented by a pair of red high heeled boots.

"So how can this be?  
You're praying to me"

He reached the center of the stage and leaned back against the pole. He slid down so that his knees were bent and he raised his hands above his head and took a hold of the pole.

"As I look in your eyes  
I know just what that means  
I can be, I can be your everything"

He slid back up the pole. He turned his back to the crowd and hiked his hips so that his plump ass was high in the air as he slowly lowered his upper half.

"I can be your whore  
I am the dirt you created  
I am your sinner  
And your whore  
But let me tell you something baby  
You love me for everything you hate me for"

The angel spun around and tossed his head to the side. He moved toward the front of the stage and got to his knees. He stretched out a hand as if he was going to touch the man in front of him. He retreated his hand before it could make contact.

"I'm the one that you need and fear  
Now that you're hooked, it's all becoming clear  
That all your judgments that you placed on me  
Was a reflection of discovery"

The angel rolled to his back and looked out at the crowd upside down. He raised his hips. He stretched a hand above himself. He lowered his hips and turned back over to rest on his hands and knees.

"So maybe next time when you cast your stones  
From the shadows of the dark unknown  
You will crawl up from your hiding place  
Take a look in the mirror  
See the truth in your face"

The angel moved his head in a circle that caused his hair to fly all around his head. It looked like a halo with the stage lights filtering through it. He stood and made his way back to the pole.

"So how can this be?  
You're praying to me  
As I look in your eyes  
I know just what that means  
I can be, I can be your everything"

The angel pulled himself up onto the pole and spun around on it. His lacy red lingerie fairing out behind him.

"I can be your whore  
I am the dirt you created  
I am your sinner  
And your whore  
But let me tell you something baby  
You love me for everything you hate me for"

The beautiful blond angel slid back down to the floor. He turned onto his side and lifted his leg high, meeting his head.

"I am the dirt you created  
I am your sinner  
And your whore  
But let me tell you something baby  
You love me, you want me, you need me"

He stood and ran his hands up his sexy little body.

"Well I can be your whore  
I am the dirt you created  
I am the sinner  
And your whore  
But let me tell you something baby  
You love me for everything you hate me for"

He reached up to his shoulders, his fingers sliding beneath the straps of his outfit. Slowly he drew the straps down his arms. The lacy material pooled at his feet. He griped the pole with one hand and swung around it and gripped it with both hands. He continued to swing around. His legs not touching the pole but out and slightly bent at the knee. He was a most amazing dancer. He stood at the pole, his back to the crowd his fingers sneaking beneath the band of the lacy thong he wore. He pulled his fingers away and made his way back up the stage to the red velvet curtains.

"(And I can be your whore)  
(And I can be your whore)  
(And I can be your whore)  
Let me tell you something baby  
You love me for everything you hate me for  
You love me for everything you hate me for"

The thong fell to the floor. Just as the curtains fell closed, the angel looked back over his shoulder and smiled. A hand raised up to his lips and he pressed a kiss to the palm. He blew on his palm, sending the kiss out to the crowd. He gave a little wave of his fingers.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

Sakazki grinned as he watched his little Angel up on the stage. He always made the most money on the night's that his lovely Angel danced. His grin widened as he watched the members of Sion react to his little Angel. Asami seemed especially interested. Yessss, he would make quite a bit of money tonight. His Angel might not be a virgin but he could still sell him for a high price if that look of interest in Asami's eyes was any indication. Feeling like he had just hit the jackpot, Sakazaki approached Sion.

"I see that my little Angel has caught your interest. He is quite lovely, isn't he? Would you care for him to join you here? Or there are the back rooms, which I know that he'll be more than happy to join you in."

It didn't take long for Asami to decide. "We'll take the back rooms."

Sakazaki grinned like the cat who ate the canary." Sakazaki gestured to the bouncer behind him. "This gentleman here will take you to the room when it's ready. Oh before you go, please know that our dear, sweet Angel loves a firm, heavy hand." Still grinning, Sakazaki made his way backstage. Unaware of the murderous look that Asami was burning into his back.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

The door to his room burst open, causing Akihito to turn around in shock. When he saw Sakazaki, his eyes widened. A deer caught in the headlights look on his face. He dropped his t-shirt and backed away slowly. Sakazaki smirked as he took in Akihito's appearance. The boy was wearing a pair of old worn blue jeans and and sneakers. "Trying to escape are we?" Akihito shook his head no. "Oh? Then why are you not properly dressed to see to our clients?" Akihito swallowed. He looked all around the room but there was nowhere to run. Sazkazki stood in front of him and two bouncers stood at the door, guarding it. Sakazaki watched the boy with avid interest. The boy had so much spirit that even when pushed down to his lowest, he got back up on his feet and tried to fight back. Sakazaki licked his lips as he thought about all the things he would do to the blond to brake him. He looked forward to it. "Well are you going to get changed or not? Do I have to help you?" The blond shook his head again. "Good."

Sakazaki leaned back against the wall as he watched the boy strip from his jeans, sneakers and his cute camouflage boxers. As the boy shoved the clothes into his bag with shaky fingers, Sakazki caught sight of something pink. Curious he pulled the pink material out. It was bag from a very famous and popular lingerie store. Akihito tried to snatch it back but one of the bouncers grabbed him and held him still. Grinning, Sakazaki pulled the items from the bag. "Oh, did you buy this to please your lover? It is very nice. I'm sure he would have loved it. You will wear it tonight for our customers. They'll love you in it."

"No."

"What did you say?"

"It's not for here. I will not wear it here!"

The two bouncers held the struggling Akihito still as Sakazaki dressed the boy in the special outfit he had bought just for Asami. Still struggling, Akihito was placed over one of the bouncer's shoulders like a sack of potatoes. He kicked his feet that now bore pretty pink heels that he had bought to wear with his new special outfit. His little fists pounded the big man's back. He yelled and screamed. Called for help but no one came. The other 'girls' who saw him, just laughed and shook their heads. To them, the boy was just fighting the inevitable. Being stubborn and a pain. To them, he was just a disrespectful brat. They hoped that his first client was a real brute just so he would shut up and learn his place. They also hoped that some kind of damage would happen to him so that he could no longer be the star of the club. To say that the other 'girls' were jealous of Akihito was an understatement. Especially when it came to Mitarai.

Sakazaki opened the door to the room. Since Akihito was given him such a hard time, he had three bouncers hold the boy still as he placed the shackles around the boy's wrists and ankles. Grinned down at the blond once he was secure in his bindings. Akihito glowered up at him. "These look good on you." Sakazaki licked a trail up Akihito's inner arm, his tongue circling around the cold metal of the shackle. Akihito spat at the hairy bastard. The loogie landed on the man's cheek, just beneath the eye. This time it was not the back of Sakazaki's hand that met with the left side of Akihito's face. Never had Sakazaki been so angry with one of his 'girls' that he had actually punched them but Akihito... Akihito just never learned to behave and mind him. Sakazaki went to the wall and opened a panel. He took the largest dildo he could find and walked back toward the bed. Akihito's eyes widened as he caught sight of the thing. He tried to escape the shackles but the held. Sakazaki smirked as he pulled the boy's cute little panties down. Without lube, the sleazy club owner shoved the toy into Akihito's still sore body. Akihito screamed and jerked in his bindings. Sakazaki fixed the blond's panties then placed a blindfold over those beautiful, fiery hazel eyes. Well not so fiery now. They were more pain filled than fiery. To finish off the image that Akihito made, Sakazaki placed a bite gag into his mouth. Akihito fought against it. Tossing his head to the side but in the end Sakazaki got it in.

Akihito heard the footsteps leaving the room and the door slamming shut. He tried to free himself but the shackles wouldn't give. Pain radiated through out his body making his head swim. He had to get free. Tears soaked into the blindfold and a silent scream filled his throat.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

Asami pushed the door open slowly. His stomach was filled with dread. He knew his boy well and was surprised to learn that Akihito was in fact in one of the private rooms that Sakazaki had in his clubs for clients who wanted to buy a 'girl' or two for the night. What would make Akihito want to sell himself? Was he really doing it because he wanted to? If Asami's guess was right, then his boy wasn't in here willingly. He wondered just how many clients his boy had been forced to service? Whatever Asami was expecting when he entered the room, it was not what he found waiting for him. With a cry, he ran to the bed.

Akihito flinched away from the hands that he felt on his skin. He heard a deeply inhaled breath and tried to move away from the man Sakazaki had sold him to. He blinked as the tear soaked blindfold was ripped from his eyes. When his eyes focused, he threw his head back as despair filled him. He struggled more. Strong hands gripped onto him to hold him still. A soft kiss was placed against his temple and his sweat soaked hair was brushed back from his forehead.

Asami cursed as he removed the bite gag from between Akihito's teeth. What kind of an idiot used a metal gag? His baby could have seriously been hurt. Broken a tooth! He gently wiped the blood from the corner of Akihito's mouth, where there was a split in his lip. More blood was leaking from his nose. He pressed more kisses to his boy's lips and cheeks. He removed the metal shackles that were locked around his boy's wrists and ankles. His fingers becomeing covered in blood from the gashes the shackles had left in Akihito's skin. Akihito tried to get away from him but his body locked up in pain and he screamed. Asami nearly had a heart attack at the animalistic sound that came from his boy's mouth. He flipped the boy onto his stomach carefully and cursed low under his breath. He ran his hands along the pink silk of Akihito's panties. The words, 'Daddy's boy' was written across the butt. Asami knew instinctively that these had been meant for him. Akihito had bought the cute pink panties and the see through pink baby doll nightie for him and someone had ruined Akihito's gift for him. Rage filled Asami. Not at having his gift ruined but at what it must have done to Akihito's mental state. He saw the small red spot on the pink silk and scowled. He pulled the under ware down and a murderous rage filled him.

He tried to pull the toy from Akihito but it was held tightly in the boy's body. He looked all around the room until he found the bottle of lube. He placed a generous amount of the lube around his boy's hole and rubbed it in. Akihito tried to move so Asami had Kei, Kazumi and Fei hold the blond still. He applied more and more of the lube onto his boy, working it into his body until he was able to work the toy out. Once the toy was out, blood began to pool out of Akihito. "Shit!" Asami picked up a tissue and tried to wipe it away but it just kept on coming. Kei handed him the section of the bedding that he just cut off. Asami folded it up and placed it in the crease between Akihito's legs. Though he didn't want to, he place the panties back on Akihito to help keep the the bedding in place. Next he placed his shirt over the boy and buttoned it up so that he was covered better than he was in just the lingerie.

Asami scooped Akihito up into his arms. He stayed off to the side of the door while Kei and Fei checked the hall and dealt with anyone who may be wondering around. Kazumi stayed in the doorway to make sure no one could see in and to make sure that no one could hurt Asami and Akihito. Once the hall was secured, Asami left the room, Kei and Kazumi falling in behind him with Fei keeping an eye out for any unwanted guests. They made their way to a back entrance that led out to a alley where a limo was waiting for them. Fei pulled out a blanket and placed it on the seat that was behind the front seats. Asami place Akihito on the blanket. He placed his suit jacket over the boy like a blanket then place another blanket over the shivering boy. He brushed the blond hair back from Akihito's face and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'm going back in Akihito. I will be back. Wait for me here. You'll be safe. Shinji and Mikhail are in the front if you need anything." He moved to get out of the limo but was stopped by a tug on his pant leg. "What is it Akihito?"

"D-d-do you h-h-h-hate me n-now"

"I would never hate you Akihito. I would never even be able to hate you." Asami pulled Akihito into his arms and kissed him deeply. Showing the boy just how much he loved him. How much he cared for him. "I love you Akihito. I always will."

"Even though I-I-I-"

"You were very beautiful up there on the stage. I enjoyed your performance baby. I would like a repeat at home. Would you do that for me?" Akihito nodded and Asami smiled down at him. "Good."

"Ryu..." Akihito looked away, no longer able to hold the older man's golden gaze. "Ssssakazakiii, heee..." Akihito swallowed hard and looked back up to Asami's eyes. He then quickly looked away again. "He, he..."

"Sakazaki raped you, didn't he?" Akihito could only nod. Asami held the boy tighter to his chest as he rubbed soothing circles along his delicate back. "It's alright Akihito. I've got you now. I won't let anyone else ever hurt you." He pressed kisses along the side of Akihito's cheek, noting the swelling that was starting to show. Akihito was sobbing now and Asami gratefully took the cool glass of water that Fei held out to him. With a bit of coaxing, Asami got the boy to drink. He stayed with the blond until he fell asleep from the medicine that had been mixed in the water. After one more gentle kiss pressed to his brow, Asami tucked the boy back beneath the blankets and exited the limo.

* * *

*VF*

* * *

Sakazaki stared up at the two men before him. He recognized them as the two guards that had accompanied Sion to his club. Why they were now standing in front of him he did not understand. Nor did he understand why they had hauled him from the club area and dragged him into the room that the members of Sion should be currently using with his lovely little Angel. He looked around the room in confusion. When Sion finally showed themselves, he began to question them. "What is the meaning of this? What is going on? Where is my Angel?"

"Don't you mean my Angel?" Asami smirked at Sakazaki. "As you seem to be unaware, Takaba Akihito is mine. He belongs to me."

"So you are the one he gave himself to."

"Yes. Now that you are aware that Akihito belongs to me, I expect you to act accordingly."

"You are wrong, Asami Ryuichi. Takaba Akihito belon-" A hard slap fell across Sakazaki's face. "What th-" Another hard slap.

"Sakazaki-san, Akihito is mine. I will not tolerate you or anyone else laying their hands on him." Asami gave a nasty smile. "To make you sure that you understand, I am going to give you a private lesson."

Sakazaki sneered. "What could the likes of you do to me?"

Asami laughed. "You know, for a man in your position, you sure are clueless."

"What are you talking about?"

"Surely the name Asami has rung a bell for you?" Sakazaki just stared at Asami for a long time. Asami let out a deep suffering sigh. "Does the name Asami Daisuke ring a bell?" Sakzaki's eyes widened. "Ah so it has. I'm glad that you at least know who my father is. Now maybe I should show you who I am."

Though Sakazaki screamed at the top of his lungs, no one in the building heard him except for those who were in the room with him. It was a painful lesson but he soon knew just who Asami Ryuichi was.

* * *

 _ **YES. YES, AKIHITO IS INNOCENT. AND NAIEVE.**_


	5. Strip Show

VF characters and song belong to their rightful owners.

Thank you Nawel-chan

* * *

It had been over two weeks since the incident with Sakazaki. Akihito had been distant and unusually quiet. Asami was gravely concerned about his boy. Akihito had fallen even deeper into depression after learning that he was with child. Asami was afraid that Akihito might harm himself but thankfully, he hadn't. Yet.

Taking a deep breath, Asami entered the spare bedroom Akihito had been using. Sitting down next to Akihito, he ran his fingers through the uncombed blond hair. Hopefully what he held in his hands would make things better.

"Akihito, honey? Please look at me."

Akihito didn't make a single move, just continued to lay there as if dead to the world. Sighing, Asami rolled the boy over himself. He pressed the envelope into Akihito's cold hands.

"Please open it, Akihito."

Akihito's sad eyes met Asami's determined gaze. Akihito's hands shook as he tore the envelope open and pulled out the letter. Akihito's stared at the letter, trying to make sense of what it said. He began to sob. Throwing his arms around Asami, he pressed kisses to the man's face. Chuckling, Asami stood and made his way to their bedroom and the bath. Akihito was so absorbed in pressing kisses to Asami's face, that he didn't even notice that they had moved. Asami easily stripped them both of their clothing, even with Akihito clinging to him like a monkey. Akihito let out a surprised squeak when the water cascaded down on them. He settled down as Asami began to wash him.

* * *

*Rock Star*

* * *

Akihito snuggled down into the warm blankets covering the bed that he shared with Asami. His eyes wondered up to where the prenatal DNA test sat, framed on the bedside table. He'd been so foolish to even for a single moment, believe that Sakazaki had been the father of his unborn child. The doctors had told him that the conception date was over eight weeks ago. Around the day he and Asami had gone on their first date. Had spent their first night together. He was too far along for it to be Sakazaki's.

The bedroom door opened and Asami walked in. He moved to the bed and picked Akihito up, blankets and all. He settled Akihito onto a large club chair that practically swallowed him whole. Asami stood back. Music blasted from the stereo system and Akihito's eyes widened as he recognized the music.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt

Too sexy for my shirt

So sexy it hurts"

Asami ran his hands up his stomach. Over his hard abs. Slowly, oh so slowly, he pulled his shirt up and off. Slowly, piece by piece, Asami stripped. Revealing that gorgeous bod to Akihito's lustful gaze.

"Yeah, I shake my little tush on the catwalk"

Asami spun around and shook his 'tush' in Akihito's face. Akihito couldn't help it. He just couldn't hold it anymore. Seeing Asami strip to Right Said Fred's I'm Too Sexy, was the best thing he had ever seen. His laughter filled the bedroom. Asami turned back to face Akihito, one brow raised. The music switched off and Asami pressed his lips to Akihito's. Kissing him deeply. He moved back and knelt down on one knee before Akihito. He took Akihito's left hand in both of his.

"Takaba Akihito, my sweet baby boy, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"Akihito threw himself into Asami's arms. "Yes I'll marry you daddy!


	6. Bachelor Party

He couldn't take it anymore! That little slut was taking everything away from him! Taking away all that was his! Sudou picked up the newspaper to once again read that devastating news article. Just above the words was a picture. That stupid, dirty, disgusting slut stood next to his beloved Ryuichi, a triumphant smile on his face. His beloved Ryuichi had his arm around that dumb slut's waist, a sad smile on his face. Sudou knew that his beloved Ryuichi was trying to fool the world with that smile. It didn't work though. His unhappiness was evident to all. Below the picture, were the all too devastating words:

* * *

 _ **Sion's front man, Asami Ryuichi, to be married!**_

 _Asami Ryuichi, the youngest member of the prestigious Asami family and lead singer of heavy metal band, Sion announced his engagement earlier today. Asami is happily marrying his 'one true love', as he refers to his fiancee. Asami is to be married Saturday to the beautiful and lovingly charming Takaba Akihito._

 _Takaba and Asami met at one of Sion's concerts in Tokyo a few months back. Takaba had been sitting front and center when he had caught Asami's eye. It was love at first sight according to the members of Sion. Asami's parents, Asami Daisuke and Asami Chou are quoted as being "ecstatic" over their son's marriage. "Little Akihito is just a dream come true. He is everything we could ever ask for in a son-in-law." Said Asami's mother, Chou. Takaba's grandmother, Takaba Emi is also quoted as being "ecstatic" over the marriage. There has been no response from Takaba's parents on the marriage._

* * *

Sudou threw the newspaper across the room. He watched it flutter to the ground, his anger not ebbing at all. It had only grown stronger. He began to pace back and forth. How could his beloved Ryuichi's parents be happy over this farce of a wedding? Perhaps they did not know that their son was being forced into it by that slut? Sudou sat down on his one and only chair. He pulled the life size doll that he had made with his own two hands. It was an exact match to his Ryuichi. He caressed the doll's face, pretending that it was his Ryuichi. He pressed his lips to the doll's.

* * *

❤ROCK STAR❤

* * *

Akihito was beyond delighted. He and Asami were getting married and starting a family! Asami couldn't leave his still flat tummy alone. Always rubbing it, kissing it. Even talking to it! It made Akihito feel so loved and cared for. Asami was always making sure that he was comfortable, that he had all that he needed. The man would even rub his feet at the end of the day! When they were apart, Asami would call every hour on the hour to check up on him. It would be annoying but Akihito knew it was because Asami loved him so much. Besides how could one be annoyed by being loved so much?

Over the past few weeks, Asami had started to take over his family's business from his father. Asami had decided that the life of a rock star was not steady enough for his new little family. There were long days spent at the office. Long nights filled with passion. Since Akihito was not one to laze about, he had taken up the position of Asami's personal secretary. So some of those loooonng days at the office often led to some intimate moments in Asami-sama's office between him and his secretary.

When work and passion was not filling their time, planning for the wedding did. Asami gave him free reign over the wedding. Allowing him to spend as much as he wanted and to get whatever he wanted. Of course Akihito didn't do all the planning by himself. He often wrangled Asami into it. He wasn't going to let the man get away scot-free. The cake tasting was the most fun. Asami did not like sweets. Akihito had captured hundreds of photos of Asami's face as he ate slice after slice of cake. At one point, Akihito had laughed so hard, he would have ended up on the floor if not for his future father-in-law. Akihito had found himself spending a long night paying for that. Not that he minded of course.

* * *

❤ROCK STAR❤

* * *

Akihito grinned as he settled down into his giant pile of pillows and blankets. He was home alone just like he wanted. Before him, spread all across the coffee table was the best movie marathon food out there. Popcorn, chocolate and strawberry pocky. Pizza, soda, chips and dip…. Akihito loved Asami's entertainment setup. He had a five disc DVD player, surround sound and one hell of a big ass TV. Tonight, for his one man bachelor party, Akihito would be watching all of the best horror and scary, gruesome movies in his collection. Asami often watched the movies with Akihito even though he didn't care much for them. Akihito had a picture of Asami from the first time they watched a movie that Akihito had picked out, together. He had made it Asami's caller I'd picture. Akihito grinned in anticipation. The lights were dim as he snuggled down into the blankets and the first movie began.

* * *

❤ROCK STAR❤

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN TOKYO…

"What time did Akihito tell us to meet him?"

"He said to meet him at eight pm sharp."

Takato looked up at the building before him. "Are you positive that he said to meet him here?"

Kou shrugged, every bit as doubtful as Takato. "Its right here in his text."

Takato sighed. "Its already eight thirty. He's running late."

"Maybe he's here already and waiting for us. Probably wondering where our dumb asses are."

Kou and Takato headed towards the burly bouncer guarding the entrance. The giant man took one look at them and grinned deeply.

"Ahh… you must be Kou-san and Takato-san. We have been expecting you. Please follow my colleague."

Not really understanding what was going on, the two young men entered the unmarked building. Though the building was unmarked, there were many who knew what it was. This place was an expensive gentlemen's club, that boasted of the most beautiful women.

Takato and Kou were led to a large private room that was tastefully decorated. The man who'd guided them, brought over an expensive bottle of champagne.

"Compliments of Ryuichi-sama."

The man bowed low to them and left the room. Kou and Takato looked at each other, not really sure what was happening. Kou pulled his phone out and texted Akihito. He waited and waited and waited but no reply ever came. The door to their private room opened and six beautiful women entered.

"Akihito-sama asked that we make sure that you two enjoy his bachelor party."

True to the club's reputation. The women were beautiful and NAKED, NAKED, NAKED!

* * *

❤ROCK STAR❤

* * *

Asami sipped at the fine burgundy resting in the fine crystal glass he held. The room he was in was finely decorated and filled with comfortable furniture made with the very best leather. The room was hazy with smoke from the Cuban cigars the he and the others smoked. It was a quiet evening for a bachelor party but that was just how he wanted it. His father, Daisuke, had shut down Club Sion tonight just for his bachelor party.

He relaxed back against his chair and smiled. He pulled out his phone and sent off a text to his little fiancee.

 _"How's my baby boy's movie marathon going?"_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

Asami chuckled. _"Did you really think I didn't know what you were planning for tonight. I know that you had no plans to join your friends at Club Dracaena. You are at home, snuggled in amongst piles and piles of pillows and blankets."_

 _":P "_

Another chuckle left Asami. _"Naughty boy. Sticking your tongue out at your daddy."_

 _"What you going to do about it, old man?"_

A deep laugh escaped from his chest. _"Naughty, naughty boy. I'm going to have to give you a spanking when I get home."_

 _":O Promise?"_

 _"Promise."_

 _"Okay. Now go back to your lame party, old man."_

 _"Love you baby boy."_

 _"Love you to daddy."_

A knock sounded at the door. Whoever could that be? Fei stood, and made his way to the door. Since the club had been shut down for the night, no one should be at the door. Fei opened the door to find a somewhat pretty brunette standing there. The brunette handed him a card. Fei read it, then with brow raised, he handed the card over to Asami and let the brunette in.


	7. Bottom

_"To my beloved Ryuichi._

 _I hope that you will enjoy this gift from me._

 _Love always, Akihito."_

* * *

Akihito stared dumb founded at the note in his hand. How could Asami, his daddy ever believe that he had written it? His daddy should have known better. A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders. He rested his head against Kei's chest. Keeping Akihito close, Kei brought him to sit down on a couch.

A little over a hour ago, Akihito arrived at Club Sion to see why his fiancee had not returned home yet. It was nearly three in the morning when he had awaken to find himself still in the living room. No Asami to be found. Worried and a little angry, Akihito got dressed and headed to where he knew Asami was supposed to be. He'd been shocked to find the club's back door slightly ajar. Quietly, Akihito had tip toed his way into the club. He quickly found the private room Asami had been using. Devastation had hit him hard when he'd found Kei, Kazumi, Fei and Shinji all unconscious. At first he had thought them dead and collapsed to the floor.

Mikhail returned to the room. The club had been closed and none of the club's security had been on duty. For protection, Asami only had Kuroda Shinji. Mikhail and Yoh had been sent to the penthouse to watch over Akihito. They were so going to wish they were dead when Asami learned that Akihito had been able to leave without their notice. Though security had been sent home, the celebrating men had not been dumb enough to turn off the video surveillance. Leaving Mikhail a clue to who had taken Asami.

* * *

❤ROCK STAR❤

* * *

Nausea was the first thing to great him as conciseness returned. He stayed as still as possible, waiting for it to pass. When it finally did, he opened his eyes and promptly bit back a groan. The world spun around him, bringing back the nausea. Asami shut his eyes and tried to curl into a ball. His eyes shot wide when he realized he could not move. He tried to struggle but only succeeded in making himself sicker.

Once the sickness passed, Asami blinked his eyes open and took in his situation. He was in a dimly lit room that he had never seen before. He was laying on a small, somewhat comfortable bed. His arms tied above him to the headboard. His legs were spread almost painfully apart with his ankles tied to the foot board. His ass was placed high in the air. If the cold air was anything to go by, he was no longer in his own clothing and he was sure that he did not want to see what had replaced them.

"Oh! You are finally awake."

The brunette that had appeared at the club entered the room. He was wearing more clothing than he had been earlier. His eyes narrowed as he realized that he actually knew him.

"Sudou?"

"Oh! I knew you recognized me! Did you enjoy my performance? Oh what am I saying? Of course you did!"

Sudou giggled as he crawled up onto the bed. He pressed a soft kiss to Asami's cheek. Caressing the side of Asami's jaw, he looked deeply into Asami's golden eyes.

"I love you my beloved Ryuichi." Sudou's hand began to caress Asami's flat, strong, muscular stomach. "I know that horrible slut has hurt you. Has forced you to carry his vile seed. You need not worry though my love. I know you are of gentle spirit and though the babe was forced onto you, you will never abandon it. I will be by your side always. I will love your child as if it is my own."

* * *

❤ROCK STAR❤

* * *

The loud crash echoed throughout the small apartment. Danny needed only one look at the two men standing at his now broken door to know he was in trouble. He scrambled up from his beat up couch, trying to escape his fate. He didn't get far before he was tackled to the ground from behind.

Kazumi lifted Danny up from the floor and threw him into a kitchen chair. Kei took a rough rope and began binding the bodyguard to the chair. Taking care to not be gentle. Danny winced as Kei tightened the knot until it caught off circulation. Satisfied, the two men stepped back and took in their captive before them. Danny shuddered in fear at the grins upon Kei and Kazumi wore.

A block from Danny's apartment…

Akihito bit at the skin surrounding his nails. He hated waiting and his anxiety over Asami was only making things worse. Soft hands took his into their care, Akihito's eyes met those of Feilong's. Fei smiled at him and moved closer. Pulling him in for a hug. Akihito sighed and allowed himself to relax against his friend. The minutes continued to pass and Akihito had to force himself to not count them. When Kei and Kazumi returned, it took all he had to not shake the answers out of them. Kei turned to look at him, a grin on his face. They were going to find Asami.

* * *

❤ROCK STAR❤

* * *

Sudou's hands moved over Asami's ass. Asami shuddered in disgust. Not for the first time that night, he found himself wondering how he could ever believed that his cute, little Akihito would higher a stripper as a bachelor gift for him. He must have drank to much too have believed that. Slowly, Sudou worked down the lace panties Asami wore. Kissing the flesh he bared as he did so.

Asami was not pleased with the outfit Sudou had placed on him. A shear white lacy babydoll top that tied in a bow at the front. And the lacy white panties that held a flower pattern, a bow that rested atop his ass and had diamonds set along the bow's center. Sudou had taken great pleasure in holding up a large mirror so he could see the outfit. Asami had been horrified but Sudou seemed more then pleased.

Something wet pressed against his back entrance. Asami's body jerked in an attempt to get away. He didn't have to try too hard. Sudou was suddenly torn away from him. Asami released a sigh of relief.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU DIRTY WHORE!" Sudou screeched.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard. "Don't. Talk. To. Akihito. Like. That. Ever."

Gentle hands cupped his face, tilting it up to meet worried hazel. "Are you okay?"

Asami smiled reassuringly. "I'm better now that you are here my baby boy."

Akihito made an attempt to remove the ropes holding Asami to the bed, only to be interrupted by more of Sudou's screeching.

"STOP! HE'S MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO CONTINUETO DEFILE HIM WITH YOUR EVIL TOUCH! IT IS BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU HAVE ALREADY FORCED HIM TO CARRY YOUR SATIN'S SPAWN!"

"Carry my…?" Akihito turned to look at Asami, one brow raised. "When were you going to tell me that you were carrying my child."

Asami felt his lips twitch. "I'm sorry, baby. But with all that has Ben going on, I just couldn't find the time."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! DONT TOUCH HIM! STOP TOUCHING HIM!"

"Sorry but I just can't resist. I mean, just look at that ass!"

Akihito ran a had over Asami's ass, giving it a firm squeeze. The sound of a smack echoed through the room as Akihito brought his hand down on Asami's ass. Leaving a beautiful red handprint behind. Asami glared up at his little baby boy. Akihito simply gave a cheeky grin in reply. Oh his daddy was not amused. Akihito couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

If you would like to know what Asami's outfit looks like, you can check out this chapter on AO3. There are links to it there. Its under SammyL.


	8. Moving Forward

_**Thank you Heath-chan for all your hard work!**_

* * *

It should have been a beautiful day. Instead rain was pouring down as if the sky had unleashed all its furry. Many would have called off their special day, claim that rain meant bad luck. Not Akihito though. No, Akihito loved the rain. It was even better if there were loud cracks of thunder and bright flashed of lightning. Just like today.

Akihito grinned as he left his hotel suite. Akihito had insisted that he and Asami should spend the last two days before their wedding apart. Tradition, he had explained to the not so happy Asami. In truth, Akihito just wanted to make Asami wait to have him. Building the anticipation of their wedding night. Just two days apart and Akihito knew that Asami would be beside himself with want and need.

It had been a mere four days since they had rescued Asami from Sudou's crazy clutches. A mere four days since Akihito had enjoyed a rather harsh punishment from Asami. Akihito chuckled to himself, grinning like a school girl in love, at the memory of that day. Asami truly had not been amused by the smack Akihito had delivered to his naked ass. Although, he had been amused by Akihito's cheekiness.

Akihito stepped from the elevator and skipped down the hall. Happiness filling him. He stopped before two grand doors, where his grandmother stood waiting for him. She held out an arm and he placed a hand upon it. Music began, his favourite song by Sion, sans the vocals. After all, Sion's singer was waiting for him at the alter.

The doors swung open. Akihito's heart beat in excitement. Grandmother and grandson started down the aisle. Akihito's eyes flashed to the members of Sion who stood atop a stage. Feilong's hair was a a beautiful mass of black silk flying around his head as he played away on his drums. Today these four members of Sion wore all black tuxes with red bowties and cummerbunds. The sleeves of their jackets and shirts were ripped off, bearing their strong arms for all to see.

Akihito's eyes moved to the man who stood waiting for him. His golden eyes never once left Akihito from the moment the blond had entered. Asami was dressed in black tuxedo pants and a red bowtie. He wore no shirt, vest or jacket. Just as Akihito had wanted. Akihito felt a sigh escape him at the sexy sight Asami made. A blush heated his cheeks as his lower half stirred to life.

Asami's heart beat in anticipation. Soon, very soon, Akihito would be his wife. His golden eyes roamed over Akihito. His baby was so beautiful. Akihito wore a dress who's top was black silk. Thin straps held it up while another set of straps rested upon his biceps. Red silk flowed from the second set of straps. At Akihito's wait was a red silk sash. The skirt was a work of black lace that fell to Akihito's knees in layers. Akihito's blond hair was a wild with black and red roses threaded into it. His little feet were shod in black ankle boots that were open toed and laced up the front. Asami felt a moment of panic when he caught sight of how high the heel was. In his hands, Akihito held a bouquet of white roses.

* * *

❤ROCK STAR❤

* * *

One year later…

Akihito laughed as he watched his husband play with their twin daughters, Yumi and Yukiko. The two little girls had their mother's blond hair and their father's golden eyes. As he watched the threesome play, Akihito found himself thinking back on the past year.

His father-in-law, Ayumu, had fully retired. Leaving the family business to his son, Ryuichi. Kei and Kazumi had taken up positions in the company. Working directly under Ryuichi. Feilong had returned to Hong Kong to take over his family's business. Mikhail and Yoh had followed him. Two months ago, Akihito and Ryuichi had attended Feilong's wedding. He had married both Mikhail and Yoh. How he had managed too pull that off, Akihito could only wonder. Last week Kazumi had announced his engagement to Shinji and three months ago Kei found himself madly in love with a beautiful waitress at his favourite café. They were now expecting a child and rushing to the alter. All to Kei's delight.

The phone rang, bringing Akihito back to the present. Ryuichi stood and headed to the kitchen and the ringing phone. He was barely out of the room when the cries began. Ryuichi rushed back into the room and over to his little girls. As soon as they saw their papa, the cries stopped. Ryuichi picked up the now pouting twins, pressing kisses to their tear stained faces and whispering apologies. Laughing at his husband's plight, Akihito left to answer the phone.

Yumi and Yukiko were their papa's little girls. They loved to spend all the time they could with him. Crying whenever he left their sight. Yumi and Yukiko even went to work with their papa everyday. Akihito chuckled ad he patted his rounded tummy. They were expecting another set of twin girls. He wondered how his husband was going to handle having four little girls never wanting him to leave his sight.

* * *

 ** _If you would like to see Akihito's dress, just check out this chapter on AO3. Its under SammyL._**


End file.
